A Very Super Megaforce Christmas (Blitz)
by JasonVermin
Summary: Vason Jermin returns to help out his "pals" in Harwood County. His interdimensional map is broken. Where will he end up next?
1. Chapter 1

The ruggedly handsome Vason Jermin woke up in a puddle of his own blood, as he so often did. The inter-dimensional map that allowed him to travel between dimensions was acting up again, dropping him off rather abruptly and from great heights. He sat up, cracked his neck and looked around. It seemed like he was on Earth. That was a relief. It wasn't the most spectacular of planets, but it turned out to be the one with the most oxygen, which Vason required to breathe. He stood up and told the dirt on his leather jacket to take a hike, which it promptly did. He craned his neck to the side to see a sign.

"Harwood County," he sounded out slowly. Vason didn't struggle with much, but ill-literacy was his secret shame.

"Not again," he mumbled to himself, as he took a pack of cigarettes from his jacket's inner pocket, inserted all 20 into his mouth at once, and lit them using his laser beam eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Noah, Emma and Gia were sitting at Ernie's Frozen Yogurt at the Harwood County Mall. Noah was going on and on about past rangers while pointing at his tablet. It seemed like Emma was paying attention, but she was really thinking about nature, more specifically, how much nature she could run over with her bicycle.

Gia was in a world of her own. It had been six months since the man of her dreams, Vason Jermin had left her life in a blaze of glory and whiskey. She begged him not to go, and at first it seemed that she had won him over, but after dragging him to her house, he just broke all the toilets and her father's bowling trophies and stolen her mothers jewlery. Yet, she couldn't help think he'd done that all in the name of love, despite the fact that he wrote that he hadn't in bleach on her front lawn.

"Hey jerks," Vason said flatly, taking a seat next to Emma. He acknowledged them one by one.

"Legs," he said nodding at Emma.

"Urkel," he said barely acknowledging Noah.

"Skinny Jeans," he said waving half heartedly at Gia.

Gia's face lit up.

"Vason! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me too," Vason replied again, "but something brought me back, I guess, I dunno."

Gia could barely contain herself.

"So, what's new in Hard Wood county?" Vason asked half heartedly as he took Emma's Frozen yogurt. He tried a spoonful and with disgust, threw it on the floor.

"We got new powers!" Emma said excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Vason asked, checking his phone.

"Yeah, it's really cool, we can unlock the power of every past ranger," Noah added.

"That's pretty cool I guess," Vason said. He didn't sound impressed. "Sweetie," he motioned over to Gia. "Can you get me a carton of smokes and a 6 pack?"

"But I don't have any money," Gia said, close to tears.

"Oooh, that's horrible, I was just about to love you back."

Gia looked panicked.

"Noah give me all your money!" she said excitedly.

"No, I need this for a new video..." Noah started before Gia punched him in the face as hard as she could and took his wallet.

"Good girl," Vason said. Gia took the compliment giddily and beamed at him before skipping off.

"So, where's the rest of you dumbos?" Vason asked cooly.

"Well, Jake has detention and Troy's at the beach," Emma replied.

"Might as well say "hi" since i'm in town," Vason said flatly. "Do you still have that bike, "Short-Shorts?"

Emma nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Troy looked longingly over the ocean. This was the beach where Robo Knight had dissapeared. The thought of never seeing his ally again made him sick to his stomach. He felt partially responsible and vowed not to rest until they were together again. He suddenly heard a bike bell behind him.

Vason rode up on Emma's bike. He skidded out in front of Troy, sending sand directly into his face.

"What's the word, turd," Vason greeted in a sarcastic tone. He got off Emma's bike and threw it into the ocean. That'd show those dumb ass whales.

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked, annoyed, rubbing sand out of his eyes.

"I dunno, maps broken." Vason replied. "Heard you got new powers."

Troy tried to regain his composure. "Yeah, they're more powerful than before, we can access every power ranger that came before us?"

"How does that make you more powerful than before?" Vason asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, every team of Power Rangers is replaced by a more powerful team of Power Rangers. If they weren't more powerful, they wouldn't be replaced, the previous team would just fight the bad guys. So you guys are using less powerful powers against and enemy that's more powerful."

"I don't have time for this," Troy said. "I have to find Robo Knight."

"Yeah and make out with him!" Vason replied.

"You need to grow up," Troy said angrily.

"You need to shut your butt," Vason said with an icy glare.

Just then Troy's morpher went off. He instantly pulled it off his belt and spoke into it.

"What is it Tensou," he asked urgently.

"The industrial park, X-Borgs!" Tensou replied in a panic.

"I'm on it," he said shutting the communicator. "You'll have to excuse me, I have work to do."

"I'm coming with you," Vason said defiantly.

"No, It's too dangerous," Troy replied.

"Danger's my middle name...and my game," Vason replied cooly.


	4. Chapter 4

The X Borgs marched into the city in their standard formation, led by the general Argus.

"Destroy everything, leave not one rock whole!" Argus exclaimed.

"That's enough," Troy yelled from behind the crowd.

Argus turned around to see The five rangers walking defiantly toward him, stoic faced, except for Emma who was making bike noises.

"Ah the Power Rangers," Argus said. "Time to meet your doom."

"Time to meet your mom!" Vason said cooly, causing both the villians and the Rangers to turn around. "And let me tell ya, she's a whore of a woman."

"Get them," Argus yelled. On his command, The X-Borgs charged toward them.

"Ready guys?" Troy asked. The team nodded.

"It's Morphin Time!" Troy yelled.

The rangers began morphing and the X-Borgs stopped in their tracks. Vason went up to one.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" he asked.

"Oh, we don't attack when they're morphin'" the X-Borg replied.

"How long does it take?"

"Like a minute or two, they gotta morph twice"

"Twice?"

"Yeah, they got this thing where they morph into the form they had last year, then they morph again," the X-borg said pulling out a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. He began patting down his uniform looking for a lighter.

"They morph twice," Vermin asked confused, lighting the X-Borg's cigarette for him.

"Yeah, thanks. Anyways thats not the worst of it. They'll fight for a bit, then they'll morph again, into old rangers."

"Oh yeah, they told me about that."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. Constant breaks."

"I hear ya!"

"Oh, looks like they're just about done. Thanks for the light."

"No problem," Vason replied before hitting the X-Borg in the face. He looked remorseful.

"Sorry, business."

"I understand. Good talk." The X-Borg replied weakly before collapsing.


End file.
